MIS FAVORITOS
by RuzuChan Poly
Summary: Astrid en verdad quería que sus amigos no le hicieran su cumpleaños, ella los quería mucho, pero sabía que eran los reyes a la hora de avergonzarte, y no quería pasar por eso... aun así ella sabe que ellos son sus favoritos. AUMODERNO MultiCross-over
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Holiwis, Konichiwa! … :3**

**Soy la sensual y hermosa RuzuChan, bueno esta es mi primera historia que público, porque en realidad me pudro de cuentos, historias que hago, ya sea original, o de series y bla bla ustedes entienden…**

**¿?: pffff, según tu escribes, andaaa…**

**-Haber, desde hace mucho tiempo tú me has estado acosando… dime quien rayos eres…**

**¿?:Oye!, acaso no te acuerdas de mí?... en realidad que eres una persona muy cruel :'( … soy Mery tu amiga de la ACADEMIA –tono dramático- ya te acordaste?…**

**-Ya basta!… no hagas acordarme de ese horrible lugar, donde hay disciplina y orden –temblando de miedo- no lo soporto… ****T_T… **

**Mery-Chan: Sufre! WUAJAJAJA... pero tienes que superarlo, si vamos de lunes a sábado, acaso no lo superas?**

**-Es que ahí nos enseña matemáticas, ya mi las matemáticas me azotan… así, ya me acordé de ti, gomen…**

**¿?: Pero Ruzu-Sama en la ACADEMIA también puede ser muy divertida –sonriendo- acaso no está feliz de haber conocido a Mery-Sama ?**

**-Hmmmm… Y tú quién eres?**

**¿?: Si que eres una persona cruel… ****T_T**

**-Etto… **

**Mery-Chan: Bueno mejor empecemos con la historia, después castigaremos a RuzuChan por no acordarse de las persona…**

**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, todos tienen sus respectivos dueños… ya sea de Disney o DreamWorks (-así se escribe?... Mery-Chan: se supone que tú eres la experta en esto -_- …)**

**MI RUBIO FAVORITO**

**SOLO FALTAN 4 DIAS PARA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ASTRID**

Astrid caminaba por el centro comercial, se le veía muy feliz, ya que las clases en su academia **(-esa palabra me da escalofríos- ) **se habíancancelado gracias a su compañero Jack Frost, el muy tonto quería hacerle una broma a Mérida, porque esta lo había estado molestando con que su muy querida rubia, Elsa, nunca se iba a fijar en él, pobrecillo, así que para vengarse de la pelirroja quiso hacer algo único para ella, que se muriera de vergüenza, quiso lanzarle una bomba de agua llena de pintura y barro, pero cuando lo iba a hacer justo en ese momento, pobre, no se imaginó que la directora estaba pasando junto a Mérida, así que cuando entro la directora primero Jack le lanzo la el globo con agua pensando que era Mérida, la directora callo de las escaleras y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital, por suerte no fue grave, pero las clases se suspendieron hasta que la directora se recupere, y pues Jack iba a recibir una enorme sanción cuando volviera .

Astrid no entendía porque habían cancelado las clases, para ella hubiera sido los más normal que le dejaran encargada a la subdirectora, pero le daba igual porque ahora podría disfrutar esos días libres con sus amigos y su queridísimo enamorado, Hipo.

Faltaban tan solo cuatro días para su cumpleaños número 18, ella le había dicho a sus amigos que no quería que le organizasen ninguna fiesta, no porque no le gustara sino porque sabía que sus amigos harían todo un espectáculo para con ella, los quería mucho pero cuando venían los cumpleaños de ella o de los otros se lo tomaban muy enserio, se ponían dramáticos y toda la cosa, y un poco que a la rubia le incomodaba. Así que por eso les había pedido como regalo que no le organicen nada, ella esperaba a que lo cumplieran.

Mientras que Astrid iba al almacén donde vendían ropas, vio a un rubio que claramente pudo distinguir, era Krifftof, si amigo querido, uno de los que formaban su banda, y no dudo en llamarlo.

-Hey!, Kriff… por acá, soy yo Astrid – rápidamente ella se acercó a el- hola… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Hola Astrid, pues trato de llevar todo estos adornos… pesan un montón, juro que Mérida me las va a pagar.

-Mérida te mando a comprar todo eso?... espera, no será que están organizándome una fiesta, les dije que no quería una.

-N-no claro que no, es solo que pues…mmmm… lo siento no puedo decirte, todo a su debido tiempo.

Astrid arqueo la ceja, su amigo no le había convencido en nada, así que solo pensaba que no sea una fiesta para ella, porque sabían muy bien que no quería una.

-ok, fingiré que te creo, necesitas ayuda con esa cosas, a lo lejos se nota que pesan demasiado…

-Si, por favor…-el rubio le dio solo dos bolsas para que Astrid las llevara, y para el las 5 que quedaban- lleva solo estas, no quiero que te canses…

-ok… a tu casa verdad?...

-Sip…

Ambos rubios salieron del supermercado, mientras se dirigían al departamento de uno de estos, Astrid le contaba lo feliz que estaba junto Hipo, él era todo un caballero y su **para toda la vida**, según ella, pero para Kirfftof ella se merecía algo mejor, no se lo decía porque ella le gustara sino porque quería a Astrid como a una hermana, la conocía desde hace años, junto con Mérida, Elsa y Eugene.

Ellos cinco habían formado una banda, y los dos varones que conformaban esa banda les habían prometido a sus amigas que siempre las protegerían, que las querían como a una hermana y que si alguna de ellas tenía novia, no le sacarían el ojo de encima, y así lo hicieron.

-Kirfftof, no puedo creer que seas así de sobreprotector, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero se cuidarme sola además Hipo es un buen…–no puedo terminar la frase porque su amigo la interrumpió-

-Ya sé que Hipo es todo un caballero, pero aun así, recuerda que Mérida, Elsa y tú son como mis hermanas, y le prometí que las protegería…

-ok… pero aun así, nada de seguir espantando a mi pobre enamorado…

-Jejejeje, lo siento, pero adoro como se pone nervioso, cuando Eugene y yo lo interrogamos…

Astrid solo bufo un poco irritada, ellos sí que la protegían, pero no le gustaban cuando molestaban a su querido Hipo, mientas seguían caminando hasta la casa de Krifftof, Astrid recibió un mensaje de parte de Mérida.

Mérida (rojita):

-Hola gruñona, estoy buscando a Krifftof y no lo puedo localizar… pos no me contesta el celular, sabes algo de él? … dime porfaaaaa….

Astrid:

-Si se algo de él, Mer… está a mi costado, estamos yendo rumbo a su departamento….

Mérida (rojita):

-pero que caraj…! Como que están yendo a su departamento, no Astrid tú no eres así, que te paso?.. ;_; xD

Okidoki, dile que me llame que es urgente…

Astrid:

-Ah? -_- … no se que rayos estás pensando, mente sucia… ok yo le digo, pero para que lo quieres?... esta muy ocupado llevando muchas bolsas llenas de adornos, que espero que no sean para mi cumpleaños…

Mérida (rojita):

-Claro que no gruñona, sabes que te hamo mucho y no haría algo que a ti no te gutte…. Okok… solo dile que cuando este desocupado me llame (Mérida desconectada)…

Astrid:

-jajaj me hamas? Wow que intensa… ok yo le digo.

Astrid caminaba con una risa de oreja a oreja, su amiga pelirroja era realmente única. Astrid recordaba como es que la había conocido, todo fue gracias a Krifftof, sin él los cinco jamás se hubieran conocido Gracias Kirfftof, le agradeció mentalmente.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?, acaso fue Hipo el que te escribió… -Ambos muchachos llegaron al departamento, y rápidamente subieron por las escaleras- Cuenta, que te dijo, para que estés así de feliz.

-No era el, fue Mérida la que me envió unos mensaje muy graciosos, por cierto ella te está buscando… - Ella se volteo hacia él lo miro directamente y arqueo una ceja- No estarán preparándome una fiesta, ¿verdad?

Su amigo estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que responder, si metía la pata todo lo que sus amigos y el planearon se hiría directo al caño.

-Y-ya te dije que no planeamos nada, no te preocupes, no te vamos a avergonzar –dijo con un tono triste.

- No es eso, es que… lo siento, solo no lo hagan.

Cuando entraron a la sala Astrid vio que todo estaba muy ordenado, MUY ordenado, ella conocía a su amigo y el jamás era así de aseado, entonces tuvo una sospecha, talvez solo talvez estaba esperando a alguien. Vio como Kirfftof dejaba las cosas en la mesa y se dirigía hacia ella, le quieto los paquetes de las manos y los coloco sobre el piso, la miró fijamente y pregunto algo dudoso – ¿Astrid, estas bien? .

-Estas esperando a alguien, ¿verdad?, dime a quien esperas… no se lo diré a nadie.

-mmm, me lo prometes.

-Sip, te lo prometo, es Anna a la que esperas, verdad –dijo, y su amigo se sorprendió porque había acertado sin dificultades.

-C-como supiste, ¿Acaso eres bruja?

-Jajaja, obvio que no, pero he notado como ustedes se veían cuando Elsa los presento, descuida no se lo diré, se lo protectora que puede ser ella.

Krifftof le dio una sonrisa que emanaba tranquilidad, él sabía que podía confiar en ella en no decirle a Elsa que él, su amigo estaba enamorado de su hermana menor, Anna, y que se iban a ver ese día. Pasaron la tarde conversando sobre en cómo es que nació el amor entre la hermana menor de Elsa y Krifftof, el solos le respondía que era cosa del destino, y que era AMOR DE VERDAD, Astrid no era de esas de las creía en cuentos de hada en donde la princesa se casa con su príncipes y vivían felices para siempre, pero había cambiado un poco de opinión, solo un POCO, respecto a eso, gracias a que conoció a Hipo.

-Y dime, ¿Cuándo venga Anna que van a hacer?... no creo que estudiar –le sonrió pícaramente haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara.

-E-eres una pervertida, dime que te hizo Hipo, has cambiado gruñona.

- Soy la misma de siempre, solo es que me pregunto, si presumes que eres un caballero solo para proteger el animal que en realidad emana de ti.

- !¿QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS?¡… t-tu, en realidad eres…

Una fuerte carcajada salió del departamento de aquel muchacho, su amiga lo había hecho sonrojar a mas no poder, para ella era muy divertido molestarlo de esa forma, además de que en parte se podía vengar por lo que él y Eugene le hacían pasar a su Hipo. Cuando termino de reírse trataba de calmar al su rubio a migo, diciéndole –solo fue una broma, jajaja, mira como te pusiste-, y el reprochándole que no era gracioso lo que le había dicho.

Realmente él era único para ella, si tendría que elegir en conocerlo o no conocerlo, obvio que sería conocerlo, porque él era un hermano para ella, un amigo que siempre estaba ahí para ti, jamás faltaba a una promesa y sobretodo siempre quería lo mejor para sus amigos. Definitivamente para Astrid, Krifftof era SU RUBIO FAVORITO.

-**Y bien?' que piensan, gutto, ?... Como les dije esta es la primera historia que publico, y solo espero que les haya gustado, soy nueva así que disculpen los horrores ortográficos –sonríe angelicalmente-**

**MeryChan: SIP, discúlpenla porque no sabe lo que hace –tono dramático- …**

**-Ya basta!, sabes que recién estoy empezando en esto de escribir.**

**¿?: Ruzu-sama, pero habias dicho al comienzo en tu presentación que ya habías escrito varios cuentos, etc., etc… por cierto soy yo Akarin-desu, eres mala al acordarte de mí…**

**-Si, ya me acorde y gracias por hacerme acordar lo de la presentación, sabes que para triunfar hay que mentir.**

**MeryChan: yo no lo creo -_- …**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Y aquí el nuevo capítulo, lose lose esperaron mucho…**

**MeryChan: en serio? Si nadie te ha dejado un mensajillo, se nota que no lo han leído….jajajaj**

**-Ya basta! Déjame de hacerte bullyng, eres muy mala.**

**MeryChan : quien habla de ser mala, si no te acordaste de mí, ni de Akari-desu…**

**-Creo que desu es parte de cómo ella se pronuncia, no va con su nombre…**

**MeryChan: yo hablo como se me de la regalada gana, por cierto ¿dónde está?**

**-Hmmmm, nosep… mejor empecemos el capítulo! -grito eufórico-**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

**MI RUBIA PLATINADA FAVORITA**

**SOLO FALTAN 3 DIAS PARA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ASTRID**

Elsa y Astrid están corriendo a mucha prisa, el por qué lo hacen no es muy claro, solo saben que si no llegan a tiempo perderán la reservación en el restaurante. Lamentablemente para estas dos amigas rubias, no llegaron a tiempo.

-Lo siento señoritas su reservación ya fue cancelada, han llegado muy tarde -dijo el hombre que veía el libro de reservaciones-

-P-pero señor, no saben todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar aquí –dijo Elsa, y luego miro a su amiga- anda Astrid cuéntale.

- Vera señor, pues le parecerá una historia muy divertida… todo empezó cuando –el señor se le quedo muy atento a lo que Astrid iba a contarle-

Cuando empezaba el día Elsa le envió un mensaje a Astrid que decía:

Elsa (Reina):

-Hola! Espero que hayas despertado, nose si Kirfftof te dijo ayer que quería almorzar hoy contigo, tengo que decirte algo muy importante…

Astrid:

-Es enserio?...-_- recién me acabo de despertar, no me dijo nada el tonto de Krifftof…

Elsa (Reina):

-upsss, lo siento, entonces no podrás almorzar conmigo hoy…

Astrid:

-Si puedo además, aún es temprano me falta desayunar, nos vemos como a la 1, te parece?

Elsa (Reina):

-Genial!, la reservación que hice es para las 2, tendremos tiempo, hasta entonces…

Astrid estaba un poco confundida, porque iba reservar una mesa para ellas dos, talvez como ella le dijo que no le hicieran una fiesta su amiga quiso darle un regalo diferente, un almuerzo solo ellas. Se froto los ojos y se levantó perezosamente de su cama, cuando se encuentre con Kirfftof le dará un golpe por no decirle lo de Elsa.

Entonces se acordó como la paso el día anterior junto a su amigo, fue un mate de risa total, ella no dejo de molestarlo y el pobre no dejaba de sonrojarse ante las insinuaciones de su amiga.

-No debí de quedarme tan tarde en su departamento -pensó Astrid, ya que llego a eso como de las 12 y menos mal que su mama no estaba-, para la próxima pongo en mi celular una alarma.

Se fue directo a la ducha, antes había sacado un conjunto de su armario para el encuentro con Elsa, como no quería demorarse para cambiarse, pensó que mejor sería estar vestida desde ya. Cuando estaba a punto de meterse a la ducha, sonó su celular había recibido un nuevo mensaje, fue a su celular y cuando vio de quien era el mensaje, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Hipo (amore):

-Buenos días princesa, recuerda que falta poco para tu cumple así que prepárate porque te voy a dar una gran sorpresa…

Rápidamente ella le respondió.

Astrid (princesa):

.Holap mi príncipe, estoy muy ansiosa por saber que me tienes preparado aunque falta como tres días para mi cumple… no lo crees?

Hipo (amore):

-Lose lose, pero aun así te voy recordando que el día de tu cumpleaños eras solo mía…. Ya sabes que te quiero solo para mí, te AMODORO, después te llamo un beso…

Astrid (princesa):

-Yo también te AMODORO, un beso…

Y así Astrid se ducho, se cambió, y bajo a desayunar, su madre noto que no dejaba de sonreír, parecía que estaba en otro planeta.

-Hmmm, hijita se puede saber porque estas tan ¿feliz?...

-¿Q-que?, aya es que Hipo me mandó un mensaje y pues… ya sabes… -dijo y se sonrojo-

-Jejeje… ok, si que escogiste un buen yerno para mí, y espero que no se esté sobrepasando contigo –le sonrió pícaramente a su amiga-

-¡MAMÁ !, por favor, él es todo un caballero –dijo muy sonrojada- además dime porque llegaste tan tarde anoche…

-Hija, tú no eres mi madre, además tu no me cuentas todo lo que haces, así que porque no tener yo también mis secretos…- le dijo mientras le servía su desayuno, un te acompañado de dos panes con mantequilla-

-Hmmm..ok, con tal de que no salgas con un pretendiente…

-M-mira que tarde es, tengo que ir a hacer las compras –se fue por su monedero y salió apurada de su casa.

-¿Pero qué?... cada día está más extraña….

Termino su desayuno, lavo los servicios y se sentó a ver un poco de tele, esperando a que su madre llegara para decirle que no iba a almorzar en casa, sino con Elsa, pero no le dijo ya que su mamá se fue muy apurada y… ¿nerviosa?, Astrid riega que no sea un prometido, no es que no quería que su mama conozca gente y sea feliz, sino es que aun quería que recordara a su papá.

-Ya quiero que sea la una…-dijo y miro al reloj de pared que señalaba que eran las 9:45-, talvez mejor mejor salgo ahorita y me distraigo mientras sea la hora…sip, creo que hare eso.

Y sin más, Astrid dejo una nota dirigida a su mamá que decía: MAMÁ ME FUI CON ELSA, NO VOY A VENIR HASTA LAS 6, DESCUIDA ALMORZARE CON ELLA… TE QUIERO.

Noto que la calle estaba más vacía de lo común, mayormente había siempre un tumulto en cada lado, camino y camino hasta que noto que en una florería, la florería AMOR PARA DAR, había dos personas que conocía muy bien. Una de las persona era una rubia platinada, era Elsa, y el otro al lado de ella era un muchacho similar a su amiga pero con cabello blanco, tan blanco como la nieve, era Jack, podría ser posible, creyó que eso era una imaginación, no lo creía.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la florería, y sin decir mas se abalanzó sobre Elsa, y dijo:

-Elsie! –gritó tan alto, que la rubia dio un enorme grito y casi cae por el peso de si amiga-

-Ay , Astrid, e-eres tú, no me des esos sustos –dijo muy asustada-

-Jejeje, pues dime, o mejor dicho díganme, que hacen ustedes dos solos…. –miro a ambos chicos, que solamente se pusieron masa nerviosos.

-S-solo estábamos… haciendo un pequeño paseo –no podía decir nada mas, o sino el plan se arruinaría.

-En serio, me lo voy a creer…

-Ya Astrid, lo que dice Elsa es verdad, solo salimos a pasear –dijo Jack un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Paseando?, ni que fueran perros, pero igual es raro que estén los dos juntos, más por lo que Elsa me dijo, que la otra vez tú y ella casi se bes…-fue interrumpida rápidamente, su amiga puso su mano en la boca para que no hablara de más.

-Vaya que tal si tu yo ya nos vamos Astrid, Jack ya se iba de regreso para su casa…- dijo muy sonrojada.

Jack se despidió de ambas chicas, peor antes jalo para un lado a Elsa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la pobre chica se puso más roja que un tomate, mientras que su amiga no podía parar de reír. Cuando salieron de la florería ambas se dirigieron a un parque y se sentaron en el césped.

-Así que, afín cediste a las insinuaciones de Jack –dijo Astrid.

-C-claro que no, como crees, solo me estaba a acompañando, nada más… además él no es mi tipo.

-Ajam, seee claro, y yo soy una buen estudiante, Elsie eso no te lo crees ni tu misma… anda solo díselo, sabes que el pobre chico se está muriendo por ti…

-pero lo que casi le hace a Mérida, no puedo estar con alguien que maltrata a mis amigas.

-Sabes muy bien que Mérida lo molesto primero a él, pero bueno solo espero que cuando te des cuenta de que no quieras estar con él no sea tarde.

-Tú crees- dijo agachando la mirada- , talvez ya sea hora de darme valor, y decírselo…

Hablaba en serio, Astrid nunca pensó que convencería a su amiga a que se declare al chico que desde que llego a estado tratando de enamorarla. Conversaron y conversaron, y no se dieron cuenta de que hora era.

-Wow, enserio, Kirfftof se pasa, no puedo creer lo sobreprotector que es… por cierto sabes ¿qué hora es?

-Niup, a ver… -miro su reloj de mano y se quedó sin habla al ver que hora es – n-no puede ser, Elsa dijiste que la reservación era a las dos, ¿verdad?

-Si, porque que hora son…

-¡LA UNA Y CINCUENTA Y SEIS!, VAMONOS –grito y jalo a su amiga para que llegaran al restaurante.

Pero en medio camino se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea en donde esta ese dicho restaurante. Así que Elsa fue la que empezó a dirigir a Astrid hacia el lugar, corrieron y no se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de turistas que estaban pasando cerca de ellas y chocaron. No supieron como, pero una de las turistas empezó a reclamarles y hablarles en otro idioma que no entendían.

-L-lo sentimos mucho, pero nos tenemos que ir –dijo Elsa, que a la vez estaba muy nerviosa-

-No te disculpes Elsa, y vámonos –tomo ña mano de su amiga y se fueron, aun cuando los turistas les seguían reclamando. Empezaron a correr otra vez, y casi les atropella un taxi.

-¡OIGAN CIEGAS, ACASO NO SABEN VEN¡ CASI LAS APLASTO –grito el conductor.

-Callase, viejo de mi…-Astrid no puedo continuar, fue callada por su amiga, que para no meterse en mas problemas la jalo y empezaron a correr. No podían mas estaban muy cansadas, pero había valido la pena porque ahí, frente a ellas estaba el dichoso restaurante, como si de un final de película se tratase, caminaban en cámara lenta, pero corrieron otra vez porque Astrid se fijó en la hora y ya eran las 2:37.

-Y eso, fue lo que paso – término contando Astrid al señor que no dejaba de mirarlas con una sonrisa muy contagiosa.

-Saben, no era necesario que me contases lo de tu mensaje de tu novio, bueno ya que lo que me contaron me pareció muy gracioso, las dejo ingresar, pero que sea la última vez.. –dijo muy serio pero rápidamente les sonrió.

-¡GRACIAS! –gritaron al unísono.

Entraron y se sentaron en la mesa, Elsa le dijo que este era su regalo de cumpleaños, ya que no quería una fiesta quiso regañarle un almuerzo muy lujoso.

Astrid no se imaginaba como es que Elsa había organizado todo, pero tenía algo muy en claro su amiga es SU RUIBA PLATEADA FAVORITA.

** MERYCHAN: Alfín !, bueno RuzuChan se fue a dormir, bye nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Konichiwa!**

**-waaa, ya tengo mi primer reviews, no se que hacer, no quiero leerlo T_T**

**MeryChan: .-_- se supone que escribes para que los demás lean, y dejen sus comentarios, entonces no tiene sentido, anda léelo, talvez no sea tan malo…**

**Akari: Ruzu-Sama, ella tiene razón, no temas, vas a ver que tu primer reviews será muy grato, de seguro que le gusto…**

**MeryChan: pero si no, te olvidas de escribir y punto –sonríe dulcemente.**

**-Eres muy mala, ok ok lo leeré, se supone que escribo, lo leen y comentan… pero primero el capítulo, después lo leo…**

**Akari y MeryChan: que cobarde… -_-**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

**MeryChan: por cierto, ya que RuzuChan se olvidó, les digo que solo la historia le pertenece, por favor no sean crueles con ella, ya que después se mata... xD**

**-_- ya basta…**

**MI CASTAÑO FAVORITO**

**SOLO FALTAN 2 DIAS PARA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ASTRID**

Simplemente todo fue un fiasco, lo único que quería Astrid es irse de ese lugar, - ¡¿Por qué, a mí?! Se dijo, como se le ocurre a Eugene escabullirse en la casa de Punzie, solo para poder verla, y lo peor es que la había llevado a ella, cuando vio su mensaje diciendo que quería verla urgentemente, no se imagino que era para que lo ayude a verse son su enamorada. Ahora ambos estaban atrapados en el cuarto de Punzie esperando que ella se deshaga de sus padres, que aún seguían ahí.

-Sabes cuándo recibí tu mensaje esta mañana, pensé que era algo urgente, pero no, tenía que ser para que al muchachito le acompañase a verse con su enamorada –dijo muy irritada, en realidad que su amigo era un tonto.

-Ya gruñona, debí decirte para que te necesitaba, pero si te hubiera dicho la verdad, no habrías venido

-Claro que no, no me interesa tu relación en lo mas mínimo… - lo miro a los ojos y después agacho su cabeza, su miraba reflejo tristeza-, además ella es más importante, que todos nosotros…

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, aunque este con Punzie, jamás me olvidaría de ustedes, además tú también tienes enamorado, o es que Hipo no te hace ¿feliz?...

-Claro que me hace feliz, solo es que creo que nos hemos distanciado un poco, pero es parte de crecer, si alguien sale con otra persona, es obvio que quiera estar con esa persona que la hace feliz… pero aun así, aunque yo también tenga enamorado, extraño esos días donde solo nosotros cinco éramos los héroes…

Eugene sabía que lo que Astrid dijo es cierto, antes cuando los del club no tenían pareja, osea Astrid y el, eran solo los cinco, siempre eran solo ellos, nunca se separaban, sabían que aunque ellos eran muy buenos amigos, hermanos, iba a venir alguien que acapara la atención de unos de ellos, el primero que cayó en seso fue Eugene, cuando conocía a su querida rubia, ya no tenía tiempo para sus amigos, solo para su dulce novia.

-Peor aunque, cada uno tenga pareja, no dejaremos de ser amigos, no permitiría que nuestra amistad acabase, ustedes llegaron primero a mi vida.

Astrid lo miraba cautivada, tenía razón, aunque Hipo es lo mejor que le ha pasado, nunca olvidaría a sus amigos.

-Jamás nos separaremos, somos un equipo, hermanos, familia… -coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Eugene- , por cierto ya que estamos en un aura feliz, quiero decirte que dejes de molestar a Hipo –levanto la cabeza y lo miro seria.

-Jajaja, ya lo malograste mencionando eso, sabes jamás lo dejare, tengo que protegerte a ti y las demás, son como mis hermanas…

-ash!, pobre de Punzie, no entiendo cómo es que te tolera, si eres así de sobreprotector.

-Ella me ama tal como soy, ama TODO de mí, mas cuando vamos a la cama – miro a Astrid que se quedó como piedra ante lo que su amigo le dijo.

-¡EUGENE, DEJA DE DECIR PERVERCIONES, ERES UN ENFERMO! …. –Grito Astrid.

-Jajaja, shhhh, cállate que nos van a escuchar, creo que aún no se van los papás de Punzie.

-E-es que tú, eres un…-dijo en voz muy baja-, no me interesa lo que tú y ella hagan en sus arranques de pasión…

-Jaja, es broma, solo nos damos besos, subidos de tonos, pero solo besos, que acaso tu e Hipo, nada de nada…

- Sabes estoy aburrida, talvez sigan los papás de Punzie, así que los iré a saludar –cuando se iba a parar Eugene la jalo y la sentó a su lado.

- Estas loca –susurro- talvez me descubran…ok ok, lo siento, no debí bromearte con eso, pero es que cuando reniegas tu cara se pone graciosa, mas que el de Mérida.

Siguieron esperando como dos horas más, que acaso los papás de Punzie aún no se iban, ambos chicos ya se estaban aburriendo, así que decidieron entretenerse con las cosas que habían en el cuarto. Astrid encontró una foto de Eugene cuando era un pequeño bebe, no puedo controlarse la risa, atrás de la foto decía: "OK, YO PERDI, AHI ESTA TU PREMIO DE LA PUESTA, PERO SE LO MUESTRES A NADIE, SOLO TU LO TENDRAS".

Después de que vio la foto y molesto a su amigo que trataba de quitarle el premio de Punzie, pudieron visualizar un álbum de fotos solo de ella. Así que muertos por la curiosidad lo abrieron, y no pudieron creer lo que veían.

-Wow, no sabía que ella y Jack eran tan cercanos, al parecer se conocen desde pequeños, se ven tan lindos juntos, ¿No crees Eugene? – miró a su amigo y vio que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, y un aura oscura se apoderaba de el- mmm, Eugene, ¿estás bien? –dijo con algo de miedo.

-Si se ven muy bien juntos, es increíble que no me haya contado que eran amigos de la infancia, con razón siempre paraban juntos, antes de estar conmigo –dijo muy serio.

-Eugene, no te pongas así, además no te está engañando dolo es una muy buena amiga de Jack, además déjame decirte que ese chico está muy enamorado de Elsa, ayer los vi juntos.

-¡¿Qué?! … Elsa y ese tonto de Jack juntos, eso no puede ser, cuando lo vea le pondré un alto, sabe que Elsa jamás estaría con un chico como él... ¿o sí? – miro a Astrid que le sonreía muy divertida.

-Tu que crees… además no creo que se tan malo que estén juntos.

Mientras ambos chicos discutían sobre si Elsa y Jack deberían estar juntos, no sintieron cuando una rubia les hablo. Como no le hacían caso, solo puedo hacer una cosa.

-¡OIGAN, LES ACABO DE DECIR QUE MIS PAPÁS YA SE FUERON! –grito tan alto que ambos muchacho saltaron del susto, y se taparon los oídos, esa chica sí que gritaba muy fuerte.

-¡Auch!, eso rompió mis tímpanos, Punzie para la próxima porque mejor no nos mojas…

-Jejeje, lo tendré en cuenta, es que no me hacían caso – se fue donde Eugene y lo abrazo- les dije que mis papas se fueron, así que estamos solos.

-Que bueno, porque ya me estaba aburriendo aquí solito con Astrid.

El chico miro a su novia, y luego la beso, como estaba totalmente embelesado besando a su chica, no recordó que Astrid seguía ahí mirándolos con cara de querer vomitar.

-Ujum, mmmm… ¿chicos?, sigo aquí por si no lo saben… -no le hacían caso así que prefirió retirarse, ya estaba en la puerta, peor una mano no dejo que se valla, Eugene se plantó entre la puerta y le dijo:

-Gracias por venir, en serio gracias, si hubiera sido otro del grupo me habría dejado ni bien se enteraba, te lo agradezco gruñona… -le sonrió y luego la abrazo tan fuerte que casi dejo a Astrid sin aliento.

-Ok ok, de nada –tosiendo- pero para la próxima solo agradece con palabras no con abrazos, casi me asfixias –volteo a ver a Punzie y le dijo- oye Punzie, es bueno que estés con Eugene desde que está contigo es menos molestoso, agradezco que hayas llegado a su vida, porque si no ya hubiera estado perdido.

La aludida se sonrojo, y le sonrió y dijo:

-jeje gracias, gracias a ustedes por habérmelo presentado, creo que a pesar de que estoy con él, sigue perdido este chico…

-¡Hey!, estoy aquí con ustedes chicas por si no lo saben.

-Lo se Eugene, pero antes de irme tengo que molestarte, así es la ley de la naturaleza.

-Que ley de la naturaleza, ya vete, son como las cinco de la tarde, es increíble el tiempo que estuvimos en tu cuarto Punzie –dijo Eugene.

-Si lose, sorry cariño, y a ti también Astrid.

-Descuida es mejor estar aquí que en mi casa, ya que mi mama últimamente está muy rara, bueno, me voy, bye.

-Bye -dijo Eugene y Rapunzel.

Antes de salir del cuarto Astrid volteo a ver a la pareja para decirles algo, pero no dijo nada ya que la parejita comenzaron con su ritual de amor, antes de cerrar la puerta Astrid .es grito -¡EUGENE ME DIJISTE QUE NO HABIAN HECHO NADA, Y ALMENOS ESPEREN HASTA QUE ME VAYA DE LA CASA O SALGA DEL CUARTO!

Salió a toda velocidad del cuarto y de lacas, esos si que no esperaban, pero era de esperarse, siempre en la academia se besaban tan apasionadamente que no les importaba si había público presente. Solo esperaba que lo que le dijo Eugene sea cierto, que el y su novia no hayan hecho nada de nada, pero viéndolos como son talvez sea mentira.

Aun así su amigo es y será SU CASTAÑO FAVORITO.

**MeryChan: Muy bien, está bueno el capítulo, peor tengo una duda, tu escribes en presente o en pasado? …xD**

**-ja ja ja –risa sarcástica- no molestes pues, encima que te hago copiar la tarea.**

**Akari: Ruzu-Sama ya leyó los reviews, pues le informo que ya hay dos más… n.n**

**-Asi?, ni idea, bueno déjenme decirles que lo leí, con miedo pero lo leí, y pues, le encanto! Waaaa estoy tan feliz…**

**Akari: jeje, le dije que sería bueno, ahora lea los otros dos que faltan.**

**-No gracias con uno está bien.**

**MeryChan: Pero que cobarde, lo lees o te lo leo, como es, habla –voz amenazante.**

**-Ok -_- lo leeré después, pero antes de irme quiero decir:**

**Gracias por el comentario Astrid Hofenson5757, me hace feliz saber que te gusto el capítulo, besos.**

**MeryChan: oye es con minúscula su nombre, escribe bien… además mi nombre también lo escribes mal, se supone que es separado el CHAN, osea que paso…**

**-No molestes, ahora te llamaras así y punto, tu nombre junto… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa!**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, estoy tan emocionada, es que ayer le mande un poema a mi profe para saber que tal esta, y le gusto, estoy tan feliz…**

**MeryChan: Oye chirusa, tú crees que a los lectores, si es que hay lectores para tu fic, les importa si a tu profe le gusto o no tu poema, no viven contigo, ya mejor vamos para el capítulo…**

**Akari: Que mala que eres Mery-Sama, deja a Ruzu-Sama que disfrute de su felicidad… por cierto hay alguien quien dice que la conoce a ustedes, lo dejo pasar?..**

**-A ver déjalo pasar…**

**¿?: Afín, su Natacha no me dejaba entrar… hola chicas las extrañe…**

**Akari: -_- …**

**MeryChan y yo: Will!?**

**MI PELIRROJA FAVORITA**

**SOLO FALTA 1 DIA PARA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ASTRID**

Era increíble cómo es que su amiga había logrado engañarla, solo para que la ayudase a limpiar el restaurante.

**-**JO JO JO, Feliz Navidad mi gruñona**.**

**-**¿Es enserio, Mérida?, me llamaste como a las 6 de la mañana con un mensaje que parecía que ibas a suicidarte solo para que te ayude a arreglar el restaurant que compro Elsa para nosotros, que por cierto es increíble la cantidad de dinero que tiene nuestra amiga.

**-**Sip, es que no quería limpiar este lugar yo solita, llame a Krifftof pero está ocupado haciendo no sé qué, llame a Elsa y me di con la sorpresa de que está dando clases "particulares" al tonto de Jack, y …

**-**Espera un toque, ¿Elsa está ocupada dando clases "particulares" a Jack?, wow así que decidió por confesarse…

-Sip ya era hora, bueno como te iba diciendo, también le dije a Eugene pero está muy ocupado con su noviecita –la última palabra lo dijo con un poco de molestia y Astrid lo noto.

-Ya Mérida se bien lo mucho que quieres a Eugene, pero ambas sabíamos que él no iba a ser para siempre solo de nosotras.

-Aun así, pasa más tiempo con ella que con nosotros, tú también has cambiado, paras más con Hipo, ojala no se hubieran conocido –dijo Mérida con un tono muy serio.

Astrid sabia lo mucho que le había afectado a Mérida que uno de sus mejores amigos tenga a alguien más que no sea solo ellos, aun así jamás dejaría que un noviazgo o cualquier cosa que pase los separe, porque ellos llegaron primero.

-Sabes que no es así, a pesar de todo ustedes son los primeros que llegaron a mi vida, además Eugene también sabe eso… sabes rojita no te pongas celosa.

-No estoy celosa –dijo con un puchero- solo es que me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo como antes, cuando éramos solo nosotros cinco, ¿comprendes?.

-Si comprendo y mucho, ya rojita –se acercó y la abrazo- sabes que te quiero mucho, a todos.

-Jejeje, más que a Hipo, supongo.

-No exageres, a él lo amo –dijo con una sonrisa, y luego observo a Mérida que quería llorar- mmm, hey Mer, ¿estás bien?.

-Jajajaja, casi te lo crees, soy una buena actriz… descuida sé que estas muy enamorada de Hipo, pero también sé que nos quieres más de lo que crees.

Astrid le sonrió a su amiga, sin duda era única. Después de unas cuantas horas, arreglando, limpiando, y cantando como locas mientras bailaban con las escobas, decidieron darse un descanso.

-Asuuuu… en realidad que es muy cansado limpiar –dijo Mérida.

-¿Acaso en tu casa no limpias? –le pregunto Astrid.

-No tanto, tú sabes que al igual que la familia de Elsa, que mi familia también tiene dinero, así que tenemos sirvientes.

-Aun así, creo que debes de hacer más labores domésticos, que tal si un día tu familia queda en bancarrota, tu no sabrías que hacer.

-Astrid por favor, haces que me de miedo, bueno si eso pasara creo que estaría igual de bien, sería como tú –dijo Mérida y Astrid la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Ok, no tomare lo que acabas de decir como un insulto.

-Jejeje, sorry, pero a veces me aburre que todo el tiempo estén atendiéndome, Elsa también un día me dijo que estaba harta, y que cuando termine su carrera se iría de su casa a vivir sola, talvez yo haga eso.

-Ajam, pero a comparación de ti Elsa si sabe hacer de todo, en cambio tu creo que padecerías – le dijo a su amiga que no le pareció gracioso lo que dijo.

-Que graciosa que eres gruñona –le dijo sarcásticamente.

Continuaron limpiando el lugar, miraron el reloj y eran las seis y media. Astrid no le dio importancia a la hora porque sabía que su mamá no se preocuparía, ya que antes de irse le informo que estaría con Mérida, y cuando esta con la pelirroja la hora se demoraba mucho en llegar.

Terminaron de limpiar todo el lugar y ahora estaban listas para irse a sus respectivos hogares.

-Oye Astrid, ¿puedo dormir hoy en tu casa? –le pregunto a Astrid, y la miro con una carita de cachorro regañado.

-Mmmmmm… pero no has pedido permiso a tus papás para que te quedes conmigo…

-Pero eso se puede arreglar –rápidamente la pelirroja saco su celular, llamo a su casa, cuando termino la llamada le dijo - ¡DICEN QUE SIII!, ya que les dije me iba a quedar contigo, aceptaron gustosos, tu les caes bien y también les caen bien los demás.

-Ok, pero como no tengo otra cama, dormirás conmigo.

-Por eso quiero ir a tu casa para dormir contigo… ok eso se escuchó un poco raro.

Se mataron de la risa por lo que dijo Mérida, y siguieron su camino, de paso se compraron unos dulces, especialmente chocolate, y se acordaron de Elsa y se les ocurrió una idea, en realidad la idea fue de Mérida.

-Ya sé, porque no llamamos a Elsa para saber si sigue con Jack, y de paso la molestamos.

-Qué mala que eres, pero me gusta la idea, quiero saber cómo van… - saco su celular y llamo a su amiga – espera está timbrando.

-Quiero saber qué es lo que esos dos están haciendo.

-Shhh silencio ya entro… hola, ¿Elsa?...

Elsa:

-¿Astrid? Hola, para que me llamas, oye he querido contactarme contigo pero no me respondías.

Astrid:

-Lo siento, es que estuve muy ocupada con Mérida.

Elsa:

-Está a tu lado, mándale saludos, bye…

Astrid:

-Espera, quiero saber si sigues con Jack en tu casa…

Elsa:

-Cómo es que sabes… seguro fue Mer… él ya se fue así que bye…

Astrid:

-Oye espera Mérida quiere hablar contigo… te la paso…

Mérida:

-Elsa! Dime sigues con Jack, o ya se fue…

Elsa:

-Ya le dije a Astrid que se fueeee! Ah! E-espera deja de hacer eso…

Mérida:

-Mmm ¿Elsa?, sigues ahí… ¿hola, hola?

-Qué raro, se cortó la llamada, pero soy yo o había alguien más ahí… -dijo Mérida y volteo donde Astrid que tenía una cara de saber lo que había pasado.

-Talvez nuestra queridísima amiga sigue con Jack, bueno mañana haremos que nos cuente todo.

-Uyyy… que malota, pero si fue eso, nos tendría que hacer que nos cuente con lujo y detalle.

-Por cierto ya que mañana es tu cumple, dime que quieres de regalo.

-Ya les dije que no quiero nada, con solo un abrazo está bien… descuida no necesito que me regalen nada.

-Si tú lo dices, pero aun así te voy a dar tu regalo aunque no quieras… y va a tener un hermoso mensaje que diga "ASTRID TE AMO CON H "…

-Jajaja… Ok pero no hagas que Hipo se ponga celoso.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Astrid, la rubia le explico a su mamá que Mérida se iba a quedar a dormir y que le habían dado permiso, después cenaron lo que la mamá de Astrid preparo, vieron un poco de tele y después e fueron a dormir.

En la cama Astrid vio que Mérida se quedó profundamente dormida, y le dijo en un susurro que la pelirroja no pudo oír:

-Gracias por ser mi amiga.

Para Astrid, Mérida es su hermana, su confidente, pero más que eso es SU PELIRROJA FAVOTITA.

**Ahí está, wow lo termine en tiempo record, me divertí con este capítulo.**

**MeryChan: Sabes parece que a ti te gustara el Astrid por Mérida, que rara que eres.**

**-Claro que no, es solo que me parece una buena dupla, tú eres la de la mente sucia.**

**Akari: Disculpen la interrupción, pero ese tal Will sigue aquí y no quiere irse.**

**-Ya déjalo nomas, es un amiwis de la academia.**

**MeryChan: Pero el maldito ya ingreso a la academia –molesta- como lo detesto…**

**Will: Oye estoy acá por cierto, pero aun así las quiero…**

**-Yo ni te extrañe.**

**MeryChan: Yo menos.**

**Akri: jajaja que malas, pero se lo merece…**

**Will: -_- … no se hagan, ustedes me aman.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**-Wow, en realidad para mí no tener internet me mata…**

**MeryChan: para mi igual… bueno este es el último capítulo de tu triste fic, verdad?...**

**-No entiendo porque aún no te boto, pero si es el último… estoy tan emocionada termine mi primer fanfic…**

**Will: wow es increíble, veremos si lo leen…**

**Akari: Claro que lo leerán, Ruzu-Sama es muy talentosa y no lo digo solo porque que es mi ama.**

**-Bueno mejor empecemos con el capítulo.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

**NUESTRA ASTRID FAVORITA**

**HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ASTRID**

Mérida se despertó temprano quería que la sorpresa sea perfecta, nada podía fallar. La fiesta para el cumpleaños de Astrid, sus amigos se lo habían ocultado durante los últimos cuatro días, ya que su amiga les había dicho que no quería una fiesta aun así ellos le iban a organizar una, no les importaba si ella se molestase porque sabían que después les iba a agradecer por ese hermoso regalo.

La pelirroja logro salir del cuarto de su amiga sin despertarla tenía que preparar la sorpresa, saco su celular y mando un mensaje a Kristoff, Eugene, Elsa e Hipo –"PREPÁRENSE QUE HOY ES EL GRAN DÍA, ESPERO QUE HAYAN HECHO SU PARTE, PORQUE SINO LOS MATO, CON CARIÑO MERIDA"-.

Al bajar las escaleras y llegar a la cocina se encontró con la mamá de Astrid, que la veía con una gran sonrisa.

-Así que dime a qué hora va a ser la fiesta, no me la quiero perder –dijo la mamá de Astrid.

-Eh, pues vera, así que se dio cuenta, jejeje era de esperarse, va a ser como a las 7 y usted está invitada- respondió Mérida.

-Saben que Astrid se va a molestar con ustedes, pero creo que mi hija sabe muy en el fondo que no le iban a hacer caso.

-Pues así somos, y así nos quiere ella, así que seño no le vaya a decir nada.

-Claro que no, me parece muy lindo de su parte que le organicen una fiesta, aunque se moleste, después va a estar feliz.

-Claro que si, además…

No notaron que Astrid bajaba y casi las descubre.

-¡MAMÁ!, ¿Dónde estás?, dime has visto a Mérida…

-¿Eh?, H-hola Astrid que bueno que ya te levantaste, le estaba diciendo a tu queridísima madre que te había preparado en el desayuno por tu cumple… por cierto feliz cumpleaños gruñona –se acercó a Astrid y le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-Ya, ya… gracias, y dime ¿ya te vas?

-Qué mala que eres hija, deja que Mérida desayune con nosotras –le reprendió a su hija- además se puede quedar hasta que Hipo venga y te saque a pasear por tu cumpleaños.

-Jajaja Hipo te va asacar a pasear, acaso eres una mascota… -se carcajeo Mérida.

-Ya basta, mamá no soy un animal, para que digas que me va a sacar a pasear.

Su mamá les sonrió a ambas y empezó a preparar el desayuno, mientras que ambas chicas conversaban, había otras personas que estaban muy ocupadas preparando todo para la gran fiesta de esa tarde, aunque tenían algunas dificultades.

-¡Jack! Deja eso, por favor, tengo que ayudar todo para la sorpresa de Astrid, deja de comportarte como un niño y ven a ayudarme.

-Elsa, por favor aun es temprano, podemos quedarnos un rato más en tu cama…

-No, claro que no, ayer ya hicimos todo lo que quisiste, además lo acabas de decir "en mi cama", que pasaría si mis papas llegan y Anna también, te matan… así que dame mi ropa y ponte la tuya también…

El chico solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero que se le puede hacer si el día de ayer tuvo mucha diversión.

En otra casa un castaño estaba más que alterado, porque tenía que empezar junto con su amigo la cafetería para la fiesta, se había olvidado ya que el día de ayer sus pensamientos solo estaban en una cosa en su queridísima enamorada.

-Ya cariño, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien…

-Si lose, pero es que se suponía que tenía que ir junto con Kristoff a arreglar la cafetería.

-Si quieres yo también les ayudo.

-En serio, muchas gracias amor, ahora tenemos que irnos.

-Si pero, ¿no crees que falta algo importante en los dos para poder irnos?

-¿Qué falta?...

-Nuestra ropa…

Mientras que en la cafetería un rubio estaba más que tirando maldiciones a su amigo porque no llegaba a ayudarlo.

-Es increíble que Eugene no venga, dijimos que vendríamos temprano para preparar todo, el plan es fácil él, Elsa y yo adornamos todo, Mérida se supone que iba a distraer a Astrid y después lo haría Hipo… es increíble que aún no venga, y Elsa donde rayos estará…

Mientras que el pobre rubia seguía renegando, no se dio cuenta que una pelirroja había entrado al lugar y se aproximaba hacía el para saludarlo.

-Hola Kristoff… -dijo la pelirroja, y el pensando que era su amiga…

-¡Alfin!¿Dónde has estado?... pensé que no… -sé quedo sin habla, la que la había saludado no era su amiga Elsa, pues pensó que era ella, sino su hermana Anna.

-Yo lo siento, no quería molestarte…

-¡NO!, digo no me molestas, es que pensé que eras tu hermana, ya que ella iba venir para ayudarme –dijo algo nervioso.

-Si lose, bueno como ayer me fui a dormir en casa de una de mis amigas, pensé que mejor sería venir a ayudar y después le diría Elsa que estuve acá, además ella va a venir aquí también…

-Jejeje.. Pues si… mmm, si quieres empezamos ya…

-Claro, me encantaría –dijo muy emocionada la chica.

En la casa de Astrid.

-Mérida por favorrrr, deja mi celular, tengo que contestarle…

-Jajajaja, esto sí que es muy cómico, haber lo leeré en voz alta otra vez… "QUERIDA MÍA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HOY DÍA TU Y YO NOS VAMOS A DIVERTIR MUCHISIMO, ESTE SERA UN CUMPLEAÑOS QUE NUCA OLVIDES, COMO CUANDO FUE NUESTRO PRIMER MES DE ESTAR JUNTOS, TU YO JUNTITOS EN LA CAM… -no continuo ya que su amiga le había lanzado uno de sus cuadernos en la cara.

-Dame eso –logro quitarle el celular, y estaba muy sonrojada- es de mala educación ver las conversaciones privadas de otros…

-OK, disculpa, pero no era necesario que me tires tu cuaderno –se defendió la pelirroja mientras se sobaba su cara- además es increíble que tú y él ya lo hayan hecho, y además que te mande ese tipo de mensaje, que pasaría si tu mama lo leyese…

-Ya sé, pero yo le dije que mi celular siempre para conmigo…

-En realidad eres increíble, debes de tener más cuidado, y pues qué pasaría si Eugene y Kristoff se enteran... Lo matan al pobre –dijo con una cara de miedo.

-Lo sé, pero tú no serías capaz de decirlo como lo acabas de hacer, menos mal que mi mamá no está…

-Es cierto a donde se fue, a comprarte un regalo.

-Algo así…

Ambas chicas siguieron conversando, mientras que el tiempo pasaba, y mientras que sus demás amigos hacían lo posible por preparar todo, le tocaba a otro castaño de ojos verdes seguir con el plan, su parte del plan era muy sencillo, distraer a su hermosa enamorada.

-A ver ya son como las 9:34, ahora tengo que ir a recoger a Astrid.

Mientras caminaba recordaba cómo es que se convirtieron en enamorados, ese día el estaba muy nervioso, realmente nervioso, púes nunca creyó que su querida rubia le diría que sí.

-Astrid t-tengo que decirte algo… por favor aun no te vayas –estaba muy nervioso era la primera vez que se iba a confesar a alguien.

-Dime, te escucho Hipo… –la rubia también estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-B-bueno, q-quiero decirte que t-tú me g-gus… tas - cuando logró articular la palabra que quería decirle, la rubia no dijo nada, solo se había lanzado directamente a él y capturo sus labios con los suyos fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

Habían pasado media hora mientras él iba a la casa de Astrid, es increíble como el tiempo pasaba. Cuando llego a la puerta de su casa, mando un mensaje a Astrid para que le habrá –"MI AMOR YA LLEGUE ESPERO QUE ESTE LISTA"-. Pero cuando se abrió la puerta no era Astrid sino su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Mérida?, bueno, dime ya está lista Astrid…

-Sip, por cierto cuando le mandes mensaje, trata de que no sea uno muy íntimo, ya me entere lo que hicieron… -le dijo con una risita.

-JA JA JA –sonrió sarcástico- solo no digas nada.

-Claro que no… bueno pasa, yo ya me voy, le dices a Astrid que me fui porque tengo algo importante que hacer… bye

-Bye…

Hipo entro y se encontró con su suegra.

-Hola querido, oye y ¿Mérida? … -dijo.

-Pues se acaba de ir, creo que tiene algo importante que hacer… -respondió Hipo.

-Aya, tiene que organizar la fiesta para Astrid…

-Usted sabe lo de la fiesta… jejeje así que también está metida en esto.

-Pues sí, yo también quiero darle una sorpresa a mi hijita.

En ese instante bajo Astrid con un hermoso vestido color turquesa que le legaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, con unos tacones color blanco, y su cabello suelto, se veía hermosa.

-Wow, pero que belleza es la que veo –dijo Hipo.

-Ya, ya basta… vámonos que quiero ver que me tienes preparado –respondió Astrid.

-Muy bien niños espero que se diviertan… Hipo por favor tráemela temprano.

-¿Cómo a las siete?...-dijo Hipo.

-Como a las siete –respondió.

Ambos jóvenes salieron y se dispusieron a disfrutar todo el día. Hipo la llevo primero al zoológico, con lo que Astrid amaba ese lugar.

-¿Es enserio Hipo?, porque el zoológico, hay varios lugares que me encantan…-dijo un poco molesta Astrid.

-Jejeje… ya amor, te dije que te tengo una sorpresa… no te preocupes –se acercó a su novia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ok… -respondió Astrid con un puchero que a Hipo se le hizo muy gracioso.

Siguieron caminando, pasaron por el área de las aves, el de los primates y llegaron al área de los animales acuáticos, vieron que iba a comenzar un espectáculo de lobos marinos. Entraron y empezó el show.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, QUEREMOS DARLES LA BIENVENIDA, ESTAMOS FELICES YA QUE EN UN MOMENTO SE PRESENTARA ANTE TODOS LA LOBA MARINA, GEORGET!...- hablo el presentador.

Las personas que estaban sentadas en el estrado para ver el espectáculo, llevaban entre sus manos unos carteles, Astrid no entendía porque. Pero lo descubriría dentro de unos minutos.

-Oye Hipo, ¿ya te diste cuenta? –le dijo Astrid.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? –respondió.

-Pues que toda la gente que está aquí para ver el espectáculo tienen unos carteles, nosotros somos los únicos que no traemos… además en el cartel no dice nada.

-Mmmm… quizás si siga algo…

-¿A qué te refieres?...

-Tú ya lo veras.

Después de lo que Hipo le dijo, dejo de darle importancia a los carteles, y se fijó en el espectáculo que estaba por empezar.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EMPECEMOS CON EL SHOW, CON USTEDES LA BELLISIMA GEORGET…! - de una entrada sin puerta salió una loba marina muy tierna, empezó a saludar a las personas con su aleta, alzándola y moviéndola en ambos lados- ¡AL PARECER GEORGET ESTA MUY ANIMADA, CREO QUE QUIERE JUGAR, A VER ALGUIEN QUE SE OFREZCA!

Al parecer nadie del público quería participar así que el animador decidió escoger.

-VAMOS NO SEAN TÍMIDOS, COMO NADIE QUIERE PARTICIPAR ENTONCES YO ESCOGERÉ… AVER VEAMOS A YA LA VI, TU LA RUBIA AL LADO DEL CHICO DELGADO, CABELLO CASTAÑO… TU VEN AQUÍ.

-¿Y-yo?.. Espere, no gracias… -respondió Astrid.

-Vamos amor será divertido… ¡Hey! Si va a salir –grito hipo, y empezó a empujar a Astrid para que vaya a concursar.

Astrid maldecía en lo más profundo de su corazón a Hipo por haberla llevado al zoológico, encima que no le gustaba ese lugar justamente la sacaban a ella para jugar con la loba marina… Peor lo que ella no sabía que iba a recibir una gran sorpresa…

-BUENO SEÑORITA DIGANOS SU NOMBRE…

-Mmmm… Astrid –respondió muy sonrojada, no le gustaba que las personas la mirasen.

-¿BUENO ASTRID LISTA PARA COMENZAR…?

-Ya que… -respondió muy fastidiada.

Así empezaron el juego, lo único que Astrid tenía que hacer es pararse cerca de la piscina y esperar a que la loba marina se acerque para que le dé un beso, a ella le pareció muy lindo, ya no le parecía tan aburrido su visita al zoológico, entonces cuando termino de jugar con la loba marina, el animador le pregunto algo:

-¿DIME ASTRID TE GUSTO JUGAR CON LA LINDA GEORGET?...

-Pues sí, es muy tierna –respondió.

-QUE BUENO, PORQUE ELLA TIENE UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA TI.

-¿Espere qué?, como sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños…

-EN REALIDAD AQUÍ TODOS SABEMOS QUE ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS… ¡AHORA CHICOS!

Todo el público, incluso Hipo, levantaron los carteles que juntos decía: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRINCESA". Astrid no lo podía creer, estaba anonadada, era increíble, y el culpable de ese increíble regalo era nada más y nada menos que su preciado Hipo.

Hipo bajo hacia Astrid, tomo un micrófono y le dijo:

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRINCESA, HE AQUÍ TU REGALO, TE DIJE QUE HOY SERIA UN DÍA QUE JAMAS OLVIDARÍAS… TE AMO – se acercó a ella y le dio un apasionadísimo beso, que Astrid acepto gustosa, ahora todo el público aplaudía y Astrid estaba más que dichosa.

Después de ese grandioso obsequio siguieron paseando por todo el zoológico y cuando ya recorrieron casi todo el zoológico, que era inmenso, Hipo le dijo que mejor sería que se vayan a almorzar…

-¿A dónde iremos a comer? –pregunto la rubia.

-Ya son como la 1:45… creo que el lugar donde reserve nuestro almuerzo ya pasó…. Lo siento –respondió.

-Bueno que se puede hacer, si nos pasamos viendo casi toso el zoológico, que por cierto me encanto y más por tu regalo… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Jejeje… digamos que recibí algo de ayuda…

-Creo que me imagino quienes son los que te ayudaron… bueno porque no almorzamos en un puesto de comida, no me importa donde coma, con tal de que sea comestible…

-Entonces salgamos, afuera hay un puesto de comida…

Salieron del zoológico, y almorzaron en el puesto de comida de una señora muy mayor, a Astrid le pareció una delicia, ya sea por el hambre que tenia o porque en realidad la señora era una diosa de la cocina, terminaron de comer y se dispusieron a seguir paseando por ahí.

-Wow, la seño si que cocina delicioso… -hablo Hipo.

-Si lose, es increíble, con razón tiene mucha clientela… ojala mi mamá cocinara así –dijo Astrid, e Hipo sonrió ante aquel comentario.

-Jajaja, que mala que eres con mi suegrita… si te escuchara hablar a si… ¿Qué acaso no cocina bien?, si yo ya pobre su comida.

-No digo que no cocine mal, pero al probar la comida de esa señora, creo que la comida de mi madre me quedara chica…

Siguieron hablando sobre lo bien que cocinaba la señora del puesto de comida, llegaron a un parque, donde solo se veía que habían parejas, a Hipo le pareció el lugar perfecto para quedarse y esperar a que sean las siete para llevar a Astrid a su ultimo regalo de cumpleaños.

Se sentaron el pasto, Hipo fue que inicio la conversación:

-oye Astrid, dime que es lo que más te gusta de mi…

-Por qué quieres saberlo.

-Solo curiosidad… anda dime, y yo te digo a ti que es lo que más me gusta de ti…

-Ok… pues veamos, lo que más me gusta de ti son tus ojos, tu sonrisa, la manera en cómo me miras, en cómo me besas, tú y solo tú haces que me derrita con tan solo decir que me amas… creo que soy muy afortunada al tenerte, también me gusta que cada vez que te necesito esta ahí conmigo… te amo.

-Yo también te amo… -se acercó a Astrid para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Espera, ahora te toca a ti decir que es lo que más te gusta de mí.

-Primero te beso y después te lo digo…

-Noup, dime sino no hay beso.

-OK… lo que me gusta más de ti es tu cuerpo… -Astrid lo miro con una cara de odio- ok ok, era broma… lo que más me gusta de ti es tu sonrisa, porque cuando sonríes para mi siento que estoy en el cielo, cuando me besas me siento que vuelo… todo de ti me gusta, no podría escoger que parte me gusta de ti, porque me encanta todo de ti, me fascina tal como eres, y te amo.

Ahora Astrid con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, jalo a Hipo de su polo y lo beso, fue un beso lleno de amor, se besaron como 24 segundos, se separaron por falta de aire.

-Wow, creo que te diré cosas bonitas mas seguido, me encanta cuando me besas… -le dijo Hipo.

-Eres un tonto… a mí también me encanta cuando me besas.

Siguieron besándose, hablando y muchas cosas más durante toda la tarde, entonces Hipo se dio cuenta de la hora ya iban a ser las 7.

Hipo le dijo a Astrid que había una sorpresa más, durante todo el camino Astrid trataba de adivinar qué era lo que le tenía preparado. Entonces llegaron a la puerta del restaurant que Elsa había comprado para sus amigos y ella.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?... ay no me digas que… -dijo Astrid.

-Descuida este regalo te va a encantar, tanto como el mío… -respondió Hipo.

Entraron y todo estaba muy oscuro, no podían ver nada hasta que las luces se prendieron de la nada y…

-¡SORPRESAAAAA!... –gritaron al unísono un grupo de personas que estaban ahí escondidos en los rincones.

-Q-que rayos… ustedes…

-JA, te sorprendimos verdad, espero que te guste la sorpresa… -le dijo Mérida que se acercó para darle un abrazo.

-No nos mates… nosotros solo queríamos darte un sorprendente regalo - ahora hablo Elsa que se también se acerco para darle un abrazo.

Aunque Astrid los quería matar, estaba muy feliz por lo que sus amigos hicieron, ya sabía que no le iban a hacer caso, realmente ellos eran únicos. No podía pedir nada mejor, tenía unos amigos que la querían muchísimo un novio que la amaba con locura, en ese momento sintió que su vida era realmente magnifica y no podía pedir nada mejor.

-Mmmm… Astrid no estás molesta, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Eugene.

-Mira que nos esforzamos, aunque nos dijiste que no querías una fiesta, no podíamos no organizarte uno, tú nos conoces –le dijo Kristoff.

-Si los conozco, y sabía que a pesar de que les dijera que no quería una fiesta, ustedes me la iban a organizar… pero saben yo esperaba esto, en verdad si quería que me organicen una –dijo Astrid con lágrimas en los ojos- en realidad si quería… gracias chicos, son lo mejor que tengo, gracias en verdad –no puedo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar, sus amigos, Eugene, Elsa, Mérida y Krestoff la abrazaron.

Bueno así paso su cumpleaños, todos se divirtieron, a la fiesta también fueron Jack, Anna, Mavis, Jonathan y muchos más, digamos que cada uno hacia que la fiesta sea más divertida. Mérida que estaba cantando a todo pulmón, Elsa y Jack conversaban muy animados, Kristoffque bailaba con unos pasos muy extraños junto con Anna, Eugene que no paraba de llorar y decir que su amiga Astrid era única y que no había otra como ella, Punzie trataba de calmarlo.

Astrid veía a sus amigos como hacían de las suyas en su fiesta, pero estaba muy feliz gracias a sus amigos por haberle dado esa gran sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta tu ultima regalo? –le dijo Hipo a Astrid.

-Sí y mucho. –respondió y le dio un beso a su enamorado.

Todo era realmente hermoso para Astrid, ya que para sus amigos ella es y seria SU ASTRID FAVORITA.

**Lo termine!... si si –gritando de alegría- estoy tan feliz!**

**MeryChan: tengo curiosidad por saber lo que hicieron Elsa con Jack y Eugene con Rapunzel… tengo mucha curiosidad –sonrisa pícara.**

**-Pues creo que voy a hacer un one-shot de ellos, para saber qué es lo que hicieron…**

**Akari y Will: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON! … QUEREMOS LEMON…!**

- ** -_- … ni lo crean, aun empiezo no estoy lista y creo que nunca lo estaré para escribir un lemon…**

**MeryChan: Por favorrr… lo dejaste en suspenso, además se nota que hicieron algo, y pues creo que si estas lista…**

**-Claro que no, yo soy una niña casta, pura e inocente…**

**MeryChan: Eso ni tu misma te lo crees… Bueno este es el primer fanfic que nuestra querida Ruzu termina, espero que les haya gustado, y descuiden haremos que escriba un lemon de Jelsa y Eugenzel…**

**-Ya dije que no!**

**Will, Akari y MeryChan: SI LO HARÁS!...**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
